


Lucky

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, it's only kinda low key bumbleby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Blake’s thoughts in the wake of killing Adam.





	Lucky

This moment might be the single worst moment of Blake’s entire life.

It had a lot of competition. It wasn’t that Blake had a terrible life, exactly. She had a loving family who’d raised her well. She’d had a good education, and made some good friends over the years. For most of her life, she’d had food, and a roof over her head. But there were moments in her life that were truly awful. The first time someone had thrown a rock at her at a protest, and she’d spat blood as she heard the cries of humans baying for her death. When she’d first realized what Adam had become, and made the choice to leave. When he’d reappeared. This moment was worse than all of them.

It might even be worse than when Adam had cut off Yang’s arm.

She felt terrible for even thinking that. Awful, and selfish, and cruel. How could she consider  _ this _ worse? A woman who’d been nothing but kind and understanding and supportive had been struck down and permanently disabled trying to protect her, and here she was, feeling worse that an abuser, a murderer, a  _ monster _ had finally been stopped?

But… she hadn’t been the one who cut off Yang’s arm.

It had been her fault. There wasn’t any arguing that. If she hadn’t been pinned down by Adam, hadn’t made it obvious how much she cared about Yang, Yang would have never needed to rescue her, and Adam wouldn’t have cared enough to hurt her. But even if it was her fault, she hadn’t been holding the blade that did it.

But she had been holding the one that had sunk into Adam’s chest. She was still holding it in trembling fingers now as she watched him fall, already dead, his eyes empty and body limp. She’d felt the awful feeling of pushing against the resistance of his skin and muscle, the hot droplets of his blood on her hands. The man who she’d loved, who had been the most important person in the world to her, who had inspired her with his strong drive for justice, and she and Yang had just killed him with their own hands.

Blake fell to her knees. The sword- her sword, or what was left of it- clattered to the ground. It was red with blood. She’d done so much fighting. But she’d only ever killed grimm, or destroyed robots. Against people, she’d just disabled them- knocked them out, or tied them up. She’d never attacked someone with their aura down before.

She was sobbing now. This was too much. She was just supposed to disable a transmitter…

Suddenly, she felt Yang’s hand on her shoulder, and she spun around and clung her, Yang hugging her close.

Yang. Yang, who’d done so much for her. Who’d saved her at Beacon, and lost so much for it. Who’d already saved her from herself before that, and opened up to Blake even though Blake had tried to hide everything from her. Who’d saved her again today.

And who she’d abandoned. Had left behind her, just like she’d left Adam behind. A fact that Adam hadn’t missed.

“I-” she managed, choking it out through the tears. “I’m not gonna break my promise. I swear.”

She had to know. She had to believe her. If nothing else, Blake had to make Yang believe that. She couldn’t bear Yang being hurt anymore.

Yang pulled back, lifting Blake’s head to meet her eyes. Blake looked back, scared. Scared of the sad, serious look on Yang’s face. Scared of Yang remembering that Blake had compared her to Adam. Scared that Yang couldn’t trust her anymore after what she’d done to the last person she promised to stay with.

“I know you won’t,” Yang said, and cupped Blake’s face with her right hand. The robotic hand, that should be flesh and blood. That would be flesh and blood, if it wasn’t for Blake. And yet Yang still didn’t want her to leave. And believed she wouldn’t.

Blake broke down crying again.

She was so, so much luckier than she deserved.


End file.
